On an agricultural header, a cutter bar typically extends across a lower front end of the header and includes a sidewardly reciprocating sickle or cutter bar for cutting crops. A pick up reel, rotatable about a sidewardly extending axis, is typically disposed above and forwardly of the cutter bar. The reel includes generally radially outwardly extending tines or fingers which essentially function to rake crops rearwardly to the cutter bar, and also to convey the cut crops rearwardly over the cutter bar to a pan or cross conveyor, such as an auger or draper belt, of the header. In regard to this latter function, it is typically desired for the cut crops to flow smoothly and evenly, without collecting on the cutter bar and/or clumping, onto the pan of the header and to the cross conveyor, and the tines are often desirably positioned to sweep over the cutter bar without contacting it, to prevent and remove clumps.
For certain crop conditions it is desirable to control the height the cutter bar by raising and lowering the header. For example, for legumes such as soybeans, a lower cutter bar is typically desired so as to cut close to the ground, because some of the bean bearing pods are located there, and it is desirable to harvest as much of the crop as is practical. For other crops, particularly grasses such as wheat, oats, and barley, the cutter bar is typically positioned higher, for instance, at a height typically several inches above the ground, because the grain bearing heads are at the top of the plant. And, if the straw is not to be baled, it is typically desirable to cut at an even higher height, to limit the amount of straw which is cut and inducted into the harvesting machine.
In addition, it is desirable to control the position of the reel relative to the cutter bar for certain crop conditions. For example, for taller stands of legumes and other crops to be cut closer to the ground, the reel will typically be positioned at a higher and more forward location relative to the cutter bar. For lower stands, the reel will typically be positioned at a lower and more aft location relative to the cutter bar. Also, for harvesting downed crops, a more forward and lower reel location may be most advantageous, and for taller crop stands, a higher and more rearward location may be preferred. And, in some instances, it may be desirable adjust the fore and aft position of the cutter bar and/or the reel during operation, as well as the vertical position of the reel, to optimize crop pick up.
Because a combine may be used for harvesting several varieties of crops, or a field to be harvested may contain both standing and downed crops, it would be desirable for an operator to have the capability to quickly and easily select a previously set reel and cutter bar relationship that is desirable for the various crop types and/or regions. It would also be desirable for the operator to have the capability to teach the system to position the reel and cutter bar in a desired relationship responsive to a quick and easy input. Additionally, it would be desirable to for the operator to have the capability to vary the previously set reel to cutter bar relationship and associate the varied relationship with either the original input or a newly defined operator input.
Accordingly, what is sought is a system for recognizing multiple predetermined discrete patterns of operator input, and responsive thereto, positioning a reel and cutter bar at predetermined relative positions, respectively, which provides one or more of the capabilities and overcomes at least one of the problems, shortcomings or disadvantages as set forth above.